


Stars

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: A copse of trees. A pair of lacy briefs. " I would never have guessed that you had an exhibitionist streak."





	Stars

It’s the first time he’s seen her high. But the way she took the joint from Langly told him she had experience. They share it, backs to the throw-covered couch seats, in the mildew-riddled cabin Byers politely described as ‘weathered’. The guys have long since given up matchmaking in favour of trying to intercept local alien craft that message the earthly occupants of this stretch of Virginia woodland by sending strange bolts of coloured lights through the clutch of eucalypts, planted by an Australian migrant, decades earlier.

He likes it, this blurred-at-the-edges Scully. She’s soft, open to his bad puns, offering up some of her own as she puffs out grey smoke rings through that mesmeric mouth of hers.

She rests her chin on his shoulder and he resists the urge to swipe her tongue into his mouth. “Do you want to go on an alien hunt, Scully?” She giggles and he feels the sweet waft of her breath on his cheek.

She grapples for his hand as they tread through the long grass towards the copse. Their spindly silver branches claw the starry sky, ghosts against the darker forest that stretches beyond. The moon is a bright backdrop. It’s as romantic as it can get.

“They’re really something,” he says, admiring the way they dance on the gentle breeze. A minty scent fills the air.

“Beautiful,” she whispers, and then she surprises him by shucking off her tee-shirt and launching it into the air. “Liberating. I feel…kind of…loose, Mulder. Don’t you? Don’t you feel it?”

He feels something. Especially when she removes her pants and throws them the same way as her top. His gaze stays firmly on her ass, covered in a black lace triangle, the dark groove between her cheeks evident in the dappled light filtering through the canopy.

“I would never have guessed that you had an exhibitionist streak.“ His voice cuts through the viscous air.

Her laugh slices it even more. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

In a split second she’s removed her bra and turns in wild circles, hair flying out, arms like chopper blades whirring. Her milky skin is luminescent. He’s utterly captivated and watches for the longest time, until she slows her spinning and wanders dizzily over to him, smile lopsided.

“Why are you still dressed, Mulder?”

He isn’t sure, but she divests him of his tee and his jeans and snugs a hand down the front of his boxers like it belongs there. He thrusts into her grasp, backing them against a trunk. Looking up, he watches the grey-green leaves flutter as she kneels, licking his shaft, sucking and pulling him in. It’s a celestial experience. He tilts his hips forward, watching his cock disappear into the wet eagerness of her mouth. As he takes a nipple between his finger and thumb, she snakes her tongue under his shaft, using her hand in a steady rhythm, building pressure in every cell of his being. He wants to let go so he tugs on her hair, a warning. She opens her eyes, flashing blue fire like opals, increases the rhythm.

The trees shiver with him and their sussurrant whisper runs through him. Spurting down her throat, she moans and drags her fingers along his cock, easing down from the pulsing high.

“We didn’t see any aliens,” she says, forehead on his chest as he cups her breast with one hand and slips his fingers down the front of her panties. She’s wet like a rainstorm and comes as fast as thunder, shuddering on his clenched fist.

He’s not disappointed. He’s still seeing stars.


End file.
